Harold Osborn (Earth-26496)
| Relatives = Norman Osborn (father); Emily Osborn (mother) | Universe = Earth-26496 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Midtown High | Origin = Human enhanced via the drug Globulin Green | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Greg Weisman | First = The Spectacular Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 1 | Last = The Spectacular Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 13 | HistoryText = Harry was the son of Norman Osborn, ruthless businessman, inventor, gifted chemist, and founder of Oscorp. Harry is Peter Parker's best friend at Midtown High School, along with Gwen Stacy; as such, he was a secondary target for Flash Thompson's bullying. However, his father either negleted, ignored, or berated him; in fact, he saw Harry as an underachiever at best. In an attempt to prove his father wrong, Harry sneaked into the Oscorp Laboratories and found a formula called Globulin Green, which was known to enhance its user's physical attributes; however, what Harry did not know is that this enhancement came with a heavy price: his sanity. Under the influence of the Globulin Green, Harry started growing distant from his true friends as he managed to join the M³ football team, all the while trying to ruin Oscorp's illegal businesses with the Big Man under the guise of the insane Green Goblin. Only later on did Spider-Man (who thinked Norman Osborn being the Green Goblin) uncover the truth about the Green Goblin's identity. Once this happened, Harry confronted Norman about his views of his son, nearly injuring him in the process. Once Harry was calmed down, Norman offered to turn himself in for the Green Goblin's crimes, but Spider-Man, not wanting one to be unfairly arrested, allowed him to come up with another solution; therefore, he sent Harry on a trip to Europe in order to clear his mind from these harrowing events. Later, Harry returns as well as the Green Goblin. Harry tries to make amends with his friends and shows a liking toward Gwen. This feeling arises from Gwen being the only to notice Harry taking Globulin Green and wanting him to quit it. He eventually asks Gwen out and the two become a couple. He reveals to Flash that he was taking Globulin Green during the football season. This results in Flash telling the principal and Harry falling out of favor with the football team. Later, Harry was designed to be the star in the school's show "A Midsummer's Night Dream" in the part of Puck, also called The Goblin, but he seemingly disappeared. It was revealed that Harry was kidnapped by someone dessed up as the Green Goblin. Harry escaped from Goblin and reunited with his friends Peter and Gwen; later he returned to Oscorp with his father and Spider-Man, but they were attacked by the Green Goblin. Spider-Man, who thinked that the Green Goblin was Norman Osborn, was confused and Norman revealed that the Goblin could be the other director of Oscorp: Donald Menken, the only other who knew the secret Globulin Green. When Spider-Man confronted Menken, the Green Goblin appeared anothe time, attacking Spider-Man. At that point, Harry and Norman followed Spidey and Goblin with an helicopter. Spider-Man finally unmasked Goblin, who turned out to be, Norman Osborn. Harry unmasked the Norman who was with him, revealing he was the Chameleon, stating that Norman Osborn never apologizes, while that "Norman" apologized to Spider-Man one time. Goblin was killed in an explosion, and Harry blamed Spider-Man for his death, wanting venegance on the hero. When Gwen comforted him, he claimed that she was the only thing that kept him from relapsing into his own addiction. She did not notice the way he smirked. It was later revealed that Norman was alive and went to Florida under the alias of "Mr. Roman". | Powers = Seemingly the powers of Harry Osborn of Earth-616, including: *'Enhanced Strength, Speed, Resilience and Metabolism' | Abilities = Abilities of Harry Osborn of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Harry Osborn appears in the The Spectacular Spider-Man voiced by James Arnold Taylor. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Osborn Family Category:Lyman Family